


your shelter, my home

by honeyvnho



Series: home [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, random scenario speeches for the other members, renhyuck are aged up don’t worry, renhyuck getting married, sappy couples, they forgot to cut the cake, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvnho/pseuds/honeyvnho
Summary: only fools rush in~“damn right we’re fools.” donghyuck says quietly, causing the older to chuckle slightly against his shoulder.take my whole life to~“my life is already dedicated to you and only you..” renjun whispers into his ear, donghyuck pressing a kiss to his the side of his head.





	your shelter, my home

**Author's Note:**

> 3k words of word vomit and cute renhyuck

“at first we thought were two completely different people, but as time went on we found that we were similar in some ways and fit like pieces of a puzzle.” donghyuck started off his wedding vows, his breathy voice resonating into the microphone.

 

“we had our arguments and we had our moments of freedom, but i think in all the moments i’ve spent with you, my favorite one is right now. where, we’re probably standing in front of each other in front of a bunch of our friends and family probably snickering at us.” he said which is what exactly happened at that very moment, their best men; jeno on donghyuck’s side and jaemin on renjun’s side were both snickering. 

 

“i’m probably telling you my vows this very moment, my tears threatening to spill like a waterfall. but since i know you best, you’re probably the one crying right now.” the older was crying just as he expected, a tissue in his hands wiping away his tears of happiness, a small smile to keep his composure.

 

the crowds of families and close friends sat in the chapel hall, some shedding tears of joy whilst others stood proud. the song ‘light’ by sleeping at last played in the background softly, bringing most of the audience including renjun to tears.

 

“anyways back to my speech, i don’t think i’d be standing with you here now if it wasn’t for you. you’ve stuck and put up with me through thick and thin and i don’t think i’ve had the chance to tell you that i’m thankful to you for that. you’re so special to me, you’ve taught me how to love and just in general make me feel loved. you’ve seen me at my lowest, you’ve seen me at my best, i don’t think that there’s been a day in my life where i’ve regretted being with you. being with you feels like a rush of excitement, the feeling of just— everything.” donghyuck continues.

 

“i’ve shared so many memories with you, but i can still remember each and every one vividly. i still remember the day where you would paint flowers of all sorts of colors on my chest, while i would draw little constellations on your body with a white gel pen. i still remember that time i asked you to marry me while we took a vacation to the bahamas, now one of your favorite places.” he says, holding every memory close to his heart.

 

“you are truly something huang renjun, soon to be my lee renjun, i hope to spend every single day with you, every single tear that falls with you, every smile and laugh with you, and every year that passes forever with you.” donghyuck finishes his vows.

 

by this time, renjun had become a sobbing mess. multiple tissues his hands, being pat on the shoulder by his best man; jaemin. the one pronouncing the wedding was the one and only johnny, who was also about to break into tears only to force them away with soft laughter. donghyuck’s best man, jeno patted him on the back to reassure him that renjun wasn’t just sad but happy altogether.

 

johnny regains his composure; “ahem— well now that we have donghyuck’s vows done, we shall listen to renjun’s vows now.” he says projecting his voice loud enough for the entire chapel to hear. renjun was still wiping his tears with tissues as he directs mark to turn on his track for donghyuck; ‘sun’ by sleeping at last played quietly. renjun turned back around to face the love of his life, who stood proudly in front of him waiting for his vows. 

 

jaemin handed renjun his letter containing his vows, renjun holding the microphone in his hand, his eyes puffy and still sniffling. renjun looked up at hyuck and flashed him a small smile until looking down at his vows and starting off the first verse.

 

“to my sun, the love of my life, the one who i knew nothing about until our lives intertwined and suddenly we’re here together, now.” renjun says, his voice trembling already wanting to cry again. donghyuck looked at his to-be-husband with the look of adoration as his hands were clasped together. 

 

“i love you like i love no other, the one who made me feel like i was on a rollercoaster, the one who made me feel like i was in thin air, the one who was the shoulder i could cry on when i was at my worst. at some point i felt like i was being too much for you and felt like a burden but knowing you, you would always lead me back to you.” 

 

“even when i felt like giving up, you were there to tell me to continue. even if it felt painful right now, later on the pain would numb and i would still be okay in the end. you changed me as a person entirely, if i hadn’t met you or if you hadn’t met me trust me we wouldn’t be the people we are today.” renjun sniffled, his hands shaking. 

 

donghyuck started crying once the other got half way through his vows, his tears making him turn away from the crowd and grabbing a tissue. 

both boys were emotional people so of course you would expect the two of them to cry at their own wedding. renjun laughed softly at the younger’s reaction and continued reading. 

 

“i remember when i told you that i wanted to be an artist when i was older, and i said i always needed to practice to achieve it. but you went out of your way to let the both of us enjoy our own things by putting them together into one. i remember when you said you wanted us to travel the world together and wanted to invite everyone with us.” renjun said.

 

“i still remember when we both first met our parents together at the cafe nearby our apartment and they accepted us, i still remember how my hand was shaking and you held it to reassure me that it was gonna be okay.” renjun was close to tears.

 

“i never thought that my life would lead me down this path with you, but you’ve made me so happy and i don’t think i’d want to spend this moment with anyone else. loving you feels like an eternity, and i hope it goes on for an infinity. no matter what lifetime, no matter who we are, no matter what happens, i’ll continue to love you.” renjun finishes his vows. 

 

yep, donghyuck was definitely in tears at this point with everyone else in the room crying with them. heck even johnny was crying with them, so he regains himself and continues on the wedding. “so, as both grooms have finished their vows now we will begin the true ceremony.” 

 

“welcome dearly beloved, to the bonding ceremony of these two lovely people standing in front of me now. people i consider as family even though we’re not actually related, i've seen you guys grow up and turned into wonderful people.” johnny says.

 

“now, the rings from our ring bearer please.”

being held by chenle, he hands over the ring, the ring in donghyuck’s hands now. 

“lee donghyuck, do you take huang renjun to be your lawfully wedded husband in holy matrimony till death do you part?” johnny proceeds. “yes i do.” donghyuck says while holding the ring in his hands, inserting the ring onto renjun’s ring finger. 

 

“huang renjun, do you take lee donghyuck to be your lawfully wedded husband in holy matrimony till death do you part?” johnny asks the latter. 

“yes i do.” renjun says, looking deeply into the younger’s eyes. he inserts the ring onto donghyuck’s ring finger, a breath escapes as he stares at the ring resting on his finger now.

 

“and now to close this ceremony, the grooms may kiss.” johnny closes.

 

the two could barely catch another breath before they locked lips. donghyuck’s arms wrapped around renjun’s waist while renjun’s hands are pressed against the sides of younger’s face. the audience standing up in the chapel and screams of cheers could be heard throughout the building, the couple busy enjoying their moment. 

 

+++++++

 

after the wedding ceremony, came the after party. and let me tell you, chaos surely happened because of the guest speeches. 

 

“hello everyone! i’m jaemin, the best man of huang— ahem i mean  _ lee _ renjun. my best friend who went through so much shit with me i can’t even begin to describe how much it means, donghyuck you lucky bastard you better take care of renjun or i’m killing you in your sleep—“

 

“i still remember that time renjun and donghyuck put down the bet to fight on the rooftop over having lunch together, in the end the two ended up having lunch together and somehow neither of them died...” mark started his speech, leaving everyone to laugh at the nearly wedded couple.

 

“i remember when these two were younger and dumb as hell, but now they’re married and ready to make a future together and i’m just s-so..” johnny didn’t even make it past the first of his speech and he was already crying, his lover jaehyun is comforting him. 

 

“renjun, my little brother i can’t believe you’re married and starting a future already, when you called me to tell me you were getting married i was in the middle of cooking breakfast and i almost ended up burning my own house down but if it wasn’t for yuta, i think we’d be dead right now…” sicheng shares the story of how he almost died as his speech, the crowd laughing

 

“adding onto my husband’s near death experience, yes my brother in law who is now married did almost kill my husband and i but i gotta thank him for being the best little brother in law ever. yes you were a brat when you were a kid but wasn’t everyone?” yuta shares his speech.

 

“donghyuck you one hell of a lucky bastard, you got married before the rest of us could and we all promised we were gonna fight jisung on the rooftop in our suits!! but you just had to blow it and propose to the love of your life, but i hope you eternal happiness so hopefully our future children can fight each other instead—“ jeno says into the microphone point at the just married couple. 

 

“i remember when renjun and hyuck kept going back and forth telling their feelings for the other to ME when they could’ve simply told each other but nope—“ chenle proceeded to say into the mic, clearly asking for a death wish, jisung snatching the microphone out his boyfriend’s hands before he could continue or else he would be losing a boyfriend that night. 

 

“AHEM— excuse my boyfriend, but i’m going to share my experience with the newly wedded couple and say you’re both idiots for not realizing your feelings for each other sooner, like deadass i had to watch you both go through an emotional hell for each other…” jisung complained through the microphone. 

 

“y’know, i remember when renjun would stop by the dance studio to see hyuck then ended up stopping by for every hour but then in the end he started dancing with hyuck every time he went. seeing these two dance together felt like a masterpiece coming together so now that they’re married, i don’t think there could be anyone else in either one of their places right here, right now…” taeyong shared his speech of the sweet lovers.

 

“going back, i didn’t think there was a chance or a lifetime where i’d ever see these two together since they just felt like they hated each other so much but i grown to realize that these two amazing people fit together because they hated each other so much, very much like my own husband and myself.” doyoung says his speech, adding his own dynamics with his husband taeyong.

 

“donghyuck my mortal enemy and renjun practically my brother, i can’t believe you two decided to get married and didn’t bother to tell me till last minute and i called dibs on being the wedding planner!! but either way i’m glad my two favorite people decided to get married even though they didn’t tell me, i wish you a life full of happiness.” ten complains into the mic.

 

“renjun my best friend’s brother and donghyuck my boyfriend’s brother, you guys are such amazing people as a whole even though hyuck is a prankster and renjun is a victim of his pranks, you guys managed to make it work and cheers to that.” jaehyun makes a toast to the couple. 

 

“hyuck, at first glance you seemed like you were someone who would always throw pranks and live your life freely, and would be careless about the small things in life and experiencing the world itself, but you managed to prove me wrong and i frequently would see you and renjun hanging out and most of the time it was softly talking in the club rooms or rooftop. something i wouldn’t have expected of you two but you’re such a good pair for each other.” lucas shares his loving speech and makes another toast to the couple.

 

“gosh..i don’t even know where to start, hyuck brought so much happiness in all the lives he’s known and he probably made it even better by meeting renjun. these two were already talented and amazing people and putting them together probably just ended it all..” jungwoo shared his speech. 

 

“renjun, someone who i practically grew up with you were definitely a troublemaker when you younger and as i watched you grow, you turned into a loving person and i thought that you wouldn’t have become an even more loving person until hyuck arrived in your life…” kun shares.

 

“donghyuck, someone who i consider as my own brother, you weren’t just a pranker, you’re an outgoing person who never failed to make anyone smile, you were a ray of sunshine to all of us including your new husband who’s also your best friend. renjun, you made hyuck’s life so much more than just meaningful, you changed his life as a whole and i’m thankful to you for that..” taeil the last one closing up the speeches.

 

+++++++

 

after a least 2-3 hours of speeches during the after party, everyone decided it was time for a quiet dance time between the new couple. 

‘i get to love you’ by ruelle began to play in the background, hyuck looking at his husband and held his hand out. “care for a dance, my lovely husband?” he teased, the older’s face now flushed. he grabs the younger’s hand and replies; “gladly.” 

the two getting up from their seats and walking over to the dance floor, their white tuxedos making time the center of attention. the only difference was their height and hair colors, renjun’s hair curly blonde and hyuck’s hair a shade of dusty orange. 

the two are hand in hand, renjun resting his head on hyuck’s shoulder, donghyuck resting the side of his head on the older’s head. the song resonating in their ears…

 

_ oh i can’t believe it’s true, _

_ i get to love you~ it’s the best thing that i’ll ever do, _

_ i get to love you~ it’s the promise i’m making to you, whatever may come your heart i will chose forever i’m yours~ forever i do, _

 

the couple slowly move their feet back and forth, either of them had their eyes closed. listening to the music and moving with the beat, to hyuck renjun smelled like rosewood with a hint of peppermint and to renjun hyuck smelled like maple with a hint of orange. renjun listened to hyuck’s calming heartbeat, it could’ve made him fall asleep right there but right now was something he was too busy cherishing to miss it.

 

_ only fools rush in~ _

 

“damn right we’re fools.” donghyuck says quietly, causing the older to chuckle slightly against his shoulder. 

 

_ take my whole life to~ _

 

“my life is already dedicated to you and only you..” renjun whispers into his ear, donghyuck pressing a kiss to his the side of his head. 

 

_ for i can’t help, falling in love~  _

_ with you~  _

_ oh ~ for i can’t help, falling in love~ _

_ with~ you~ _

 

“i don’t think i could ever stop myself from loving you, even if i could i wouldn’t..” donghyuck briefly says before sharing a kiss with renjun, as the music ends. 

 

“loving you was a one chance opportunity and i’m glad i took it..” renjun says quietly as they part their lips, before returning to donghyuck’s gentle embrace. 

 

the couple were fools indeed, cause right after they returned to being in each other’s arms, ten shouted out to them…

 

“YOU FORGOT TO CUT THE CAKE!” 

 

the couple really forgot to cut the cake and it was  _ their _ wedding…

 

so as they remembered that they forgot to cut the cake, they quickly made their way over to the table with the cake sitting all by itself untouched. they both held the cutting knife by the handle with their hands and proceeded to cut the 3 tier layered cake for their family friends and guests. 

after they handed out everyone’s pieces of cake, the couple watched as the clock ticked minute by minute. hoping to go home and be in each other’s arms by the morning. soon before they knew it, the after party had ended shortly after everyone had their slice of cake and the couple were greeted goodbyes from the guests and friends and their families. once they got into the limo, they drove back to the place they called  _ home _ . 

the couple buried in each other’s arms, heavy breathes from overstimulation, with quiet music playing in the background. the intoxicating smell of lust filled the air with a mixture of heart to heart sentimentality, renjun traced little random motions onto the younger’s chest, his head resting on the other’s shoulder. the younger running his hand through the older’s hair and pressing a gentle kiss onto his forehead. 

 

“i love you so much…” they both said at the same time, causing each other to laugh at their insync confessions.

 

“i love you.” hyuck says.

 

“i love you more.” renjun says back.

 

“i love you the most.” hyuck arguably replies.

 

“i love you from the moon.” renjun says.

 

“i love you to the sun.” hyuck exchanges.

 

“i love you from the stars.” renjun said. 

 

“i love you to the skies.” hyuck tells him. 

 

“i love you from the galaxy.” renjun says one last time.

 

“and i love you to the universe.” hyuck finishes off. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be written for new years but i was busy and was spending time with family and friends so i didn’t get the chance to actually start it till after new years, so this is a late new years gift from me!!
> 
> please leave kudos to show you appreciated my work, feel free to comment about how you felt it’s not gonna hurt anyone.


End file.
